bleach world fate tournament
by Akuma-shin
Summary: a tournament to decide on the fate of the world. ichigo and his comrades must stop the new evil that will take over. a little of ichiruki near the end


Plot:  
>3 months had passed since ichigo has regained his powers as a soul reaper and has done nothing<br>But regular soul reaper duties dispatching hollows from the living world. He has heard no word  
>From soul society or his old comrades that he once fought along side with and has been wondering<br>How they have been since the last time he saw them was before he lost the last of his powers. After just 1 month he had his powers back he met a new friend that was just like him, except that he was alone from the start when he was a boy. After 2 months of getting to know his new comrade Raian'augusutinusu or for short Raian as ichigo calls him. They are now a good team and both have the same ego. ichigo still sees kisuke. As kisuke is still in the living world and every now and then he sees Yoruichi and asks how everybody was doing, even though soul society still doesn't know he has regained his powers back. He still sees inoue at school and sometimes on the streets as they pass by each other, chad has been pretty busy at being to his self more then he has been in the past. uryu has been training with his father more now that he is no longer fighting in the battle against azien. ichigo still sees his other friends from school but mostly keeps to himself except when inoue comes over and talks to him before class starts. He never pays attention in class and just stares out the window and day dreams about the past when he fought along side rukia and the other shinagami, but else where there is a new evil in the works for planet earth and will ichigo and his new friend and old comrade be able to stop this new threat.

Roof tops of karakura town ichigo and raian making there way karakura park to do there duties as  
>Soul reapers and dispatch hollows. ichigo: there seem to be more hollows attacking each day. raian: yeah no kidding, this going to be just another crappy fight, I mean when are we going to get a challenge for once. ichigo: you know you remind me of kenpachi zaraki from the 11th squad in soul society. raian: is that one of your friends you mention before. ichigo: yeah (nervously said face), he always loved a challenge even if it meant a fight to the death, but he was strong as hell. raian: he sounds like someone I want to meet. ichigo: you got guts kid, but if your just as strong as me then be my guest (as he smirks).<p>

At karakura park ichigo and raian arrive. ichigo: be on the look out. raian: will do spike head.  
>ichigo: (aggravated) there you go again with that nickname you gave me, I told you to just call me ichigo. raian: but-ichigo cuts off raian. ichigo NO BUTS. raian: ok ok ( both hand up in defense). Screams from the playground. ichigo: over there. raian: right.<p>

At the playground where a woman spirit is being chase by one 7ft hollow and 9ft hollow.  
>ichigo: Getsuga Tensho. As ichigo's attack destroys one of the hollows and allowing raian<br>To take the other one raian: Inshō-tekina kaminari. ichigo: that takes care of those two  
>(As ichigo walks towards the woman). ichigo: hey its okay now, you're safe. raian: yep (with a grin) we took those weaklings down without a sweat. Woman spirit: thank you so much. ichigo: I see you have recently been in an accident. Woman spirit: yes how did you know? raian: the chain on your chest has been severed, witch means you been in a fatal accident (trying to sound sincere and considerate). ichigo: have you finished you business here on earth. Woman spirit: finish my business? ichigo: yea, isn't that why you haven't passed on yet. Woman spirit: oh I see what you mean now. ichigo: yea. Woman spirit: I don't think I had any business to start with. ichigo: okay, I'm going to send you to a better place now, in soul society. Woman spirit: I'm not sure if I want to go. ichigo: it will be fine (he said with a smile), soul society is a good place to go. With that ichigo lightly tap the end of his sword handle to send her to soul society. raian: man I never get tired of sending good people to a good place. ichigo: yea (he said with a curiosity look on his face), but don't you think there has been too many recently. raian: (thinking how many they sent to soul society) now that you mention it, we have been sending more to souls to soul society.<p>

Back at ichigo's place. raian went back to his home for now to rest up. ichigo thought to himself about today's sending. ichigo's thoughts: I just don't get it, there seem to be more and more sendings every day. In the corner of his room, kon sleeps peacefully as ichigo has kicked him in the face earlier for just shear annoyance. ichigo's thought: what could it possibly mean. By his window where strong wind where blowing hard and blew open his window. ichigo got up and closes his window and locks it so it doesn't open up again.

In soul society at captains meeting room. Kurotshuchi Mayuri: we have reports of massive souls coming in and no cause behind it. Captain-commander: I see, what of the reports in the living world. Kurotshuchi Mayuri: we numerous reports of hollow sighting. kenpachi zaraki: tch. Kurotshuchi Mayuri: and what's with that attitude you oaf. kenpachi zaraki: there nothing but weak hollows, why bother  
>With reports of weak hollows. Before Kurotshuchi Mayuri could get a word in. Hitsugaya Toushirou: even so it's odd that there's many repots of hollows invading in the living world. Ukitake Jyuushiro: is there anyone station down there to take care of them. Kurotshuchi Mayuri: now that you mentioned it there are two individuals that are decreasing the number of hollow sightings but to there efforts there just too many for them to get rid of. Kyouraku Shunsui: and who are these two shinagami. Kurotshuchi Mayuri: one witch we know of is ichigo, (everyone gasps), and the other one we have know records of. Kyouraku Shunsui: do you think you might have missed a name or anything. Kurotshuchi Mayuri: (aggravated) and what do you by that. kenpachi zaraki: he means that you could have been just slacking off. Captian-commander staff hits the ground silencing everyone. Captain-commader: enough with the Childs play, I want two of ichigo allies from soul society to go and report to him and find out about the other shinagami, dismissed.<p>

At karakura high. ichigo and raian leaving school as school was letting out. inoue: kurosaki-san, kurosaki-san. ichigo: oi inoue, whats up. inoue: I was wondering if you were going to see Mr. Urahara-son. ichigo: yea, why. inoue: I wanted to come along if that's alright with you. ichigo: yea, sure (he said with a smile). ichigo looks at raian with a little confusion. ichigo's thought: I know I only known him for a couple months now but he still has a hard time talking to people from my school. ichigo: oi raian, do you mind if inoue tags along. raian: no not at all. inoue: how come you never go to school. raian: huh, well...you see... ( as he was trying think of a reason other then that he has no parents to get him cause of there deaths when he was a young boy ). inoue: oi raian, you okay. raian: ( snapping back into reality ) oh, yea sorry about that. inoue: that's okay, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. raian: sorry, it's just a personal thing. inoue: no I'm sorry if my question was too personal. raian: no, its not. ichigo: hey, let get some drink on the way kisuke shop. inoue: yea. raian: okay.

At Urahara shop. As ichigo walks in with his friends, his eyes widen at who he saw there. As if time slowed down. Familiar voice: hey there, long time no see. As the girl was walking towards him. ichigo: ru..rukia. renji: hey don't forget about me now. ichigo: renji, rukia, (he said with excitement) what are you guys doing here. rukia: where hear to investigate numerous hollows that have been reported. raian: ichigo are these the friends I heard about from what you told me. ichigo: oh, yea sorry, raian I'd liked you to meet my friends from soul society, rukia and renji. rukia: nice to meet you. renji: yo, how's it going? raian: so you must be renji, the one who ichigo beat up when he went to save rukia. renji: beat up (renji giving ichigo a death glare) ichigo is unfazed by his death glare seeing how he can beat him into the dirt over and over again. ichigo: yea that's right, beat up and beat down. renji: oh yea, well I've grown twice as strong since the last you you saw me and now I'm 10x stronger then you now (saying in a competitive tone). ichigo: oh yea, well I've grown 100x stronger (saying in an equal competitive tone). renji: I've grown a 1000x stronger. ichigo: I've grown 10000x stronger. rukia: it looks like things never change. ichigo and renji look at rukia and just smiled in agreement.  
>ichigo: yea I guess your right. renji: yep, same ol same. raian: ichigo was right you both did<br>Get into arguments of who was stronger. renji: yea, good times ey ichigo. ichigo: yep. rukia:  
>By the way raian, how did you come to know ichigo. raian: well funny thing is that we ran straight into each other while chasing a hollow, but that was two months ago now, right spike head. ichigo: yea, (after the nickname has been said, it took ichigo a minute before it sank in), what did I tell about that nickname (he said aggravated). rukia: now you know how it feels to get called something you don't like, is it now. ichigo just gives her a growl. raian: you must be rukia. rukia: yep. raian: funny, your a lot shorter then ichigo described you. rukia: what was that, calling me short (showing a vein of anger). raian: wow your anger is just as ichigo described too. ichigo and renji trying to hold there laugh in but just couldn't do it. rukia giving ichigo and renji a rukia death glare. rukia: and what are you two laughing at. ichigo and renji: nothing ( while a blue shade over there faces from rukia's death glare. ichigo: oh, urahara-son have found anything out at all. urahara: oh done with reunion now are we, I though you all were just getting along quit well after being far away from each other. ichigo: do you have anything or not ( he said with annoyance ). urahara: ( with his fan in front of his face ) well do you know of a demon world that reside in the living world? rukia: I've heard of stories of a place but I thought they were just stories. urahara: oh no there real. ichigo: why dose it feel like we forgot something. rukia look behind ichigo and raian. rukia: inoue ( she said in excitement ). ichigo: (with a face of shame) forgot about inoue. ichigo: sorry about that inoue. inoue: that's okay kurosaki-san. rukia: no its not okay, ichigo (she said with anger and with another one of her glares that put ichigo in his place ) how could you forget about inoue like that. ichigo: huh, eh, uuhh. raian: ( chuckles ) you must really be close friends. rukia snapping out of her anger at ichigo. rukia: yea you could say that, but at his rate ( she said with a glare )he might not live long. raian: well from the daydream he would go off in when descring you, he seems to like you more then a friend. rukia and ichigo just stare at each other for a minute. rukia and ichigo: no way. inoue: well kurosaki-san you do have this look that you only show when she was around. ichigo: in-inoue don't side with him. as ichigo is now blushing. raian: aww look he's blushing. ichigo: I am not ( he said with anger and hiding his face ) renji: now that I think about it you had the same look for him to. rukia: I do not ( as she was now blushing ) renji: denial is hard thing to get by rukia ( as he grinned ) ichigo: can we get back on track now. rukia nodding in agreement. both still had a little blush on them.<br>Yoruichi: well for starters we barely have any information as to the location of it or if it even exist still. rukia: what do you mean? urahara: well about 1500 years ago a great battle took place on the demon world between their spirit world and their living world, it started out like a regular war but began to increase in threat as both worlds were now in danger from being erased from existents. ichigo: what happen next? urahara: well everyone was so fixated on the war that they completely ignore the tear between the two worlds, know one knows if the worlds still exist or not. ichigo: what dose that have to do with our world? urahara: that's a good question, but only time will tell. ichigo: so Yoruichi-san, where have you been? Yoruichi: just been here and there, you know me. ichigo: yea that's true, you always did disappear when we needed information. Yoruichi: well that's my way of encouraging you to find out your selves. renji: any way, so ichigo how did you get your shinagmai powers back. rukia: yes, how did you get your powers back? ichigo: well you see- cut off to a sense of a hollow in the far east of town. rukia: what's wrong, ichigo. ichigo: raian. raian: already a step ahead of ya (now in his shinagami form). ichigo took a green pill out of his pocket and popped in his mouth. Seconds later ichigo is now in his shinagami form. ichigo: kon I'm going to get a hollow in the east district of karakura town. rukia: but there is no- cut off by the sound of her soul cell phone. When she looked it and then went back to look at ichigo but ichigo and raian were gone. rukia: he he sensed the hollow before my soul cell phone went off (in a surprised look). renji: not only that but he has learned to control his spiritual power more as well, (with the same look as rukia), I can't sense him now. urahara's thought: interesting. Yoruichi: that's ichigo for ya, just running off like that.

In the east district of karakura town. Five large hollows stood in the middle of a boardwalk.  
>ichigo: Getsuga Tensho. raian: Inshō-tekina kaminari. As both attacks combine into one destroyed all five hollows. ichigo: there more here. raian: got it. ichigo: be on your guard. raian: right. As more hollows appeared in front of them. Now being 20 more hollows. ichigo: tch, they just keep popping up. raian: yea I know, but what's driving them here. rukia: ICHIGO (as a shout came from above them) ichigo: rukia, renji, (as he looked up) renji: can't let you have all the fun now can I? ichigo: I guess it can't be helped. raian: nope, the more we have the easier to take out more, Inshō-tekina kaminari. rukia: a lightning base Zanpakutou? raian: yep. ichigo: Getsuga Tensho, he's pretty amazing with his Zanpakutou, its similar to mine, he says he has two bankai forms but I've only seen the one. renji: howl zabimaru, two bankai forms? rukia: sode no myui hakuren. ichigo: well that takes care of them. rukia: yea but so many in one place. raian: yea but we kick there asses. renji: damn right (renji said with a large grin on his face). ichigo: no she right, at first I thought it was a little odd and didn't think anything more but they don't seem to stop. ichigo and rukia thinking while renji and raian celebrate in the background.<p>

At ichigo's house. ichigo: oi rukia, can you see if they can lend us a hand down here with all these hollows popping up its getting harder and harder to try and get them all. rukia: I'll see what I can do. renji: so what's with urahara and the story about the demon world? ichigo: I don't know, but some how it seems to connect in some way or another. rukia nodding in agreement. yuzu: nee-sama, have you seen Karin at all. ichigo: no maybe she went playing soccer with her friends. yuzu: maybe, (as she now realized who was in his room) rukia (as she screamed in excitement) rukia: hey yuzu, how are you. yuzu: I'm good where have you been, it's been sad that you didn't come over any more. rukia: yea I know I just been really busy. yuzu: will you stay for dinner then. rukia: I'd loved to. (ichigo just sitting there with a smile on his face when he saw his little sister lit up excitement from seeing rukia). raian: I saw that. ichigo now blushing a little ichigo: saw what (with a little anger in his tone) raian: that smile. renji: yea, that's the one he has for her, now one else. ichigo: (shouts) shut up renji. rukia and yuzu now looking at him. ichigo: eh, uhh (was all he could say). rukia just smile at ichigo's lost for words. renji: and that's a smile that was just for him only. rukia blushing a little. rukia: it's just a smile nothing more. renji and raian: yea sure. ichigo: getting back to- being cut off by his little sister yuzu: what are they talking about nee-sama. ichigo just smiles at his sister. ichigo: you'll understand when your older yuzu. rukia just smiled bigger at ichigo's words for his sister. yuzu: okay, dinner will be ready in an hour, are your other friends staying for dinner as well. raian: no I'm not I can cook for myself. renji: I'll st-cut off by a chill that went down his back from ichigo. As he did not like renji at his house unless it was about what's going on in the battle they where in or if it was an emergency. renji: on second thought (with a nervous look) I'll eat at urahara place tonight, maybe next time when your brother asks me to join. yuzu: oh, okay (as she skipped out her brothers room). ichigo: anyways, there nothing we can do for now except wait and see how this plays out. rukia, raian, and renji all nodded with agreement.  
>renji and raian left out the front door cause it would cause confusion if they just left out the window. ichigo: so rukia how have been. rukia: well things were quiet after the battle with azien, and just recently many reports of numerous hollows coming in I thought that it would be good to get out and stretch from all the sitting everyone has been doing. ichigo: ahh, I see. rukia: it is good to see again, ichigo. ichigo: its good to see you again as well, hell I even missed those crappy drawing you ust to draw. rukia now furious with the comment made about her drawings. rukia: my drawings were never crappy (as she said in angry tone that just brought back memories to ichigo when he ust to make fun of her drawings) ichigo: you know I've really missed the old times. rukia snapping out of her anger. rukia: yea, those were the good ol days. yuzu: dinner (as screamed for every one to hear). ichigo: well better go eat before my insane father dose and leaves nothing for us to eat. rukia: yea.<p>

Back in soul society. captain-commader: 3rd squad vice captain kira izuru and 9th squad vice captain Hisagi Shuuhei, I now promote you to captain kira izuru of 3 squad and captain Hisagi Shuuhei of 9th squad. kira and hisagi: thank you captain commander.

A half an hour later in the captain-commander office. Sasakibe Choujirou: captain-commander, we've received a request for more help in the world of the living, reasons for this req- cut off by the captain-commander  
>Captain-commader: I know its difficult being that there's so many... send 5th squad vice captain Hinamori Momo, 10th squad vice captain Matsumoto Rangiku, 3rd seat officer Ayasegawa Yumichika, 1st seat officer Madarame Ikkaku, and Yamada Hanatarou from 4th squad. Sasakibe Choujirou: yes sir.<p>

5th squad barracks. Hell butter fly flies in and land on Hinamori Momo's shoulder. Message: please report to captain-commander office.

10th squad captains office. Hell butter fly flies in land on Matsumoto Rangiku's shoulder. toushiro hitsuguya: what did the message say? Matsumoto Rangiku: I have to go to captain-commanders office.

11th squad training hall. Hell butter fly flies in and lands ikkaku's shoulder. Ayasegawa Yumichika: what was the message saying? Madarame Ikkaku: we have to go to captain-commanders office. Ayasegawa Yumichika: oh, did we do something ugly. Madarame Ikkaku: how the hell should I know?

4th squad healing room. Hell butter fly flies in and lands on Koutestu Isane's shoulder. Unohana Retsu: what was the message? Koutestu Isane: Yamada Hanatarou is to report to captain-commanders office. Unohana Retsu: I see, Yamada Hanatarou (as calls him form his cleaning duties) can you come here for a moment. Yamada Hanatarou: yes captain. unohana retsu: captain-commander would like to see you in his office. Yamada Hanatarou: wahh, did I do something wrong, if I did I'm sorry ( as he was screaming and panicking that he did something wrong to make the captain-commander mad ) unohana retsu: ( chuckle ) no I doubt that you did something wrong, I assure you. Yamada Hanatarou: ok captain.

All have arrived at the captain-commander's office. Captain-commader: you have been summoned to go to the world of the living and help out ichigo and his friends to exterminate the increasing number of hollows. Yamada Hanatarou: captain-commander sir, didn't ichigo lose his spiritual powers 3 months ago. The rest gasps at the words coming from captain-commander saying help ichigo when they knew he had lost his powers. Captain-commader: yes but has somehow regained his powers back. Madarame Ikkaku: heh, now I can fight ichigo again with full power. Ayasegawa Yumichika: someone's in a good mood. Captain-commader: silence, you will help with the extermination of hollows not dabble in some quril you have against ichigo, understood. All: yes captain-commander.  
>At urahara's shop: renji: oi urahara-san, can I use the basement tanning facility. urahara: of course, planning on trying to beat ichigo's spiritual power. (as it annoyed him to know that ichigo was now far above his powers he just couldn't sit around and do nothing ) well I just don't want to do nothing while there's so many hollows ( as tried to lie through his teeth, not wanting to admit that he was jealous oh ichigo's power ). urahara new better then that as he new renji was just in denial but he lead renji to believe that he just fell for his lie. urahara: ok, it's fine that you use the basement, but you must first do something for me. renji: what's that? urahara: help jinta and ururu clean up. renji: ( with sorrowful face, as he remember the last time he help those two clean up, making him do it all ) fine but if jinta hits me again with his baseball bat I'll use zabimaru on him. urahara: deal. jinta behind the door with a scared look on his face. ururu: looks like you can't use the bat on him this time, maybe you should have been nice to him. As jinta twisted his knuckles on the side ururu head making her scream in pain. jinta: SHUT UP. ururu: urahara. As she screamed for him. Few seconds later a door opens up to jinta and ururu. urahara was standing at the door and the two little eavesdroppers. urahara: now now jinta, you stop doing that to her. jinta: yea well make me ( after he had said those he knew he was just in a world of pain ) tessai now appeared from behind, as jinta now notice turning back slowly, regretting his words as tessai has spank him like before when he said words he regretted saying. jinta: stop stop, ok ok, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I take it back. tessai then retuned to regular duties.<p>

In ichigo's room. ichigo with a foot print now on his face from his dad kicking him the face for trying to take the last dumpling from the bowl. ichigo: man oh man, he's freaking insane, he knew I wanted that last one. rukia: I guess things never really change here as well (as she said with a smile) ichigo: (smile back) I guess not. ichigo senses a hollow but just as quickly vanishes. ichigo: that was weird. rukia: what? ichigo: I just sense a hollow but quickly disappeared. rukia: your hollow sensing abilities are incredible. ichigo: huh, oh, that, that's nothing, I've been able to do that ever since I got my powers back. rukia: you still never told me how you got your powers back. Just then ichigo senses another hollow, just as the first though it quickly vanished. ichigo: what a second time (he said with a serious look)? rukia: again. ichigo: yea, just like before it just vanished. Finally ichigo goes into his shinagami form as well as rukia. ichigo: rukia lets go. rukia: right. ichigo: knowing raian he'll be on his way over as well. rukia just nods in acknowledgement. As they left to go find out where it was coming from.

Valley of karakura town. ikkaku: yea, bring it on I'll mow all you down. Ayasegawa Yumichika: boy he really is in a good mood. Yamada Hanatarou: yea, he kind of scary likes that. Hinamori Momo: I don't think he's scary cause he's on are side. Matsumoto Rangiku: yea, but I'm sooo board just sitting here, hey momo, let go shopping. hinamori momo: rangkiku-san I think it's a little late to go shopping. Matsumoto Rangiku: oh you're such a party pooper. Just then rangkiu felt ichigo spiritual pressure. Matsumoto Rangiku: he's here, along with rukia and renji, but I don't know who the other guy is. As ichigo, rukia, renji, and raian have all landed in front of Matsumoto. ichigo: Rangiku-san, yumichika, hanatarou, hinamori, and ikkaku. Matsumoto Rangiku: yo, long time no see. yumichika: I see you haven't change in looks. hinamori: hello kurosaki-san, how have you been? hanatarou: good evening kurosaki-san. ikkaku: oi ichigo (as ikkaku lunge forwards with his prepare to fight till the death cry he had for him). As ikkaku lunge forward at ichigo, all ichigo could do was grin. Matsumoto: oh come on ikkaku. ichigo: no it's ok, I wanna see if he's gotten stronger. hanatarou: come on you guys there no need to fight each other. As ikkaku got closer to ichigo, ichigo couldn't help but notice a spiritual pressure. ikkaku: oi ichigo what's the matter, you don't seem like you just a few minutes ago. raian: I sense it to. hinamori: sense what? rukia: is it bad ichigo? ichigo: yea, it's unlike anything I've sense before. matsumoto: what do you mean? Just as ikkaku got inches in front of ichigo, they all felt the spiritual pressure. ichigo: hanatarou take hinamori and run ( as he told hanatarou in a serious tone ), matsumoto go with them, make sure nothing happens to them, if anything happen to hinamori, toushiro would kill us ( as he lower his voice so that only matsumoto could hear him). matsumoto: (remembering his anger from when he accidentally stab hinamori, back in the fight with azien) matsumoto: good call she. As she said back to him. ichigo: rukia I'd like for you to go with them. rukia: I'm not goi- cut by ichigo. ichigo: just go (as he yell) rukia: (she just nodding to do as he told her) rukia's thought: he must be serious if it means that he's like he was before every time he went into a serious battle). As matsumoto, hinamori, hanatarou, and rukia were far out of hearing range ichigo turns to renji. ichigo: renji if they get passed us (as he was stop by renji as if renji knew what he was thinking) renji: I'm on it. ichigo: thanks. renji: no sweat, what are pal for right. As he turn to go after them, all that was left was ichigo, raian, ikkaku, and yumichika, but to there surprise inoue and uyru had shown up just before the five demon generals and there boss have landed. ichigo: inoue what are you doing here? inoue I came because I thought I sensed rangiku-san. ichigo: well you should ge- cut off by a demon's wind blade between them. As ichigo being fast, grabed inoue in time before he stop the wind blade by his zangetsu. Emerarudo: I see you are fast on your feet (as he back up back towards the other 4 deamons). Shi no karitori: please forgive him, he doesn't like long talking. ichigo: who are you (as he said with much more serious then before)? Shi no karitori: ah yes, where are my manners? (as he said sarcastically) I am Shi no karitori, and these are my 5 demon generals. ichigo: what the hell do want? Shi no karitori: ah yes the reason for my visit, (as chuckled) I am here to claim your planet as my own. raian: yea, we won't let ya, ikkaku: stay back ichigo I'll make short work of them, if I'm in a good mood I might let you fight one. yumichika: my my, you are generous today, and to think that you will have to fight ugly beast.  
>Kuro: oh I'm afraid that you don't get to chose who to fight, we get to chose who to fight.<br>ikkaku: tch, how lame, ( as ikkaku lunge forward to attack ) ichigo: ikkaku no, ( as he yell to him ). Kuro launches a black ball of spiritual power at ikkaku disabling him but not only that he was frozen in darkness. ichigo: ikkaku, ikkaku, ( as he try to call to him but failed )  
>kuro: now who would like to fight first. Emerarudo: let me go first I've been itching for a fight all the way here. Safaia: let him fight I'm just tired to deal with weaklings. kuro: very well, Emerarudo you may go first. Emerarudo: thank you, now who should I chose to fight. As walk up and down looking at them one at a time, everyone just waits to see who gets pick. Emerarudo: I'll think I'll choose you, with orange hair. ichigo: I'll gladly acc- cut by Emerarudo. Emerarudo: not you spikes, the one with long hair. uryu: I'll have to advice that you chose someone with more fighting skill. Emerarudo: I chose her, not you four eyes, and try and stop me, you'll just end up like your friend there. ichigo: BAN-KAI ( as he yell out ). As dust appeared to cover his body not seeing what he had done, they just sat back while the dust cleared. As the dust started to clear a figure started to show. But before the dust can fully clear ichigo deciding on using shunpo to almost instantly get at the demons throat with his hollow mask on with glowing yellow eyes that reeks of power. a pure white mask was on ichigo face with two red stripes going down on both eyes but they were just two single stripes unlike before he had many stripes. kuro as he saw this he was barely able to keep up with him charge one of his black ball of spiritual power as he did with ikkaku but ichigo not taking any notice to this and kept his focus on Emerarudo. Just as kuro launch his attack ichigo using his shunpo again avoiding it easily and reappearing above them as he was about to attack a voice called out to him. inuoe: kurosaki-kun, ( as the small framed girl screamed at him ) ichigo stopping his attack all together now as he slowly lowered him self next to her. ichigo: are you sure about this inoue ( as he said with a concern look on his face ) inoue: yes ( she said to ichigo with confidence ), I'm ready to fight. As inoue took her battle position in front of the green demon. kuro: that's very brave of you girl. inoue: my name is Orihime Inoue ( as she said with a little anger in her tone ). ichigo being shock by what he heard from this fragile girl who was about to fight a real fight. even though inoue has never been one to raise her voice to any one at all as she was a nice girl who cared for everybody else other then her self. emerarudo: are you ready to play little girl ( as he had an evil sarcastic way of saying it )? as the green demon lunge forward with an intent to punch her as hard as he can. inoue: Santen Kesshun ( she called out to her powers that reside in the 6 pedal formation pin on her hair ). As quick as a flash a triangle shield has stop the green demon in his track as he was trying to make it a quick fight. emerarudo: nice little trick there, this maybe a little interesting ( as he said with an evil grin on his face ). as he began another attack from the front again. inoue prepared to counter with her Santen Kesshun again but to her surprise he disappeared from in front of her to being behind her and with one quick sec he kicked her in the back with enough force to break a normal persons back but inoue having her powers made her body a little stronger then a normal person. emerarudo: that was quicker then I thought. as the rest of inoue's allies stood there not faze as they knew she wouldn't go down that easy cause of her emotion witch made her strong. kuro: emerarudo don't take your eyes off the battle clearly she is not done yet. as he turned around eyes widen as he saw her standing after an attack like that. emerarudo: but how are you still standing from an attack like that, I mean your body looks so fragile and thin that you should have been dead. inoue: pant shut pant your pant mouth. As inoue took her stance again to ready her self for another round. inoue: Koten Zanshun ( has she had said with enough force to give her self a burning throat ). As a golden light flew towards him at such speeds he barely escapes, it just barely dicing his arm. emerarudo: what the hell was the attack just now. inoue: Koten Zanshun ( as she had said before with the same loudness in her voice ). As it came at him he was prepared for a counter but with inoue emotion powering her power. It was just getting stronger as she had put more emotion into it this time. The green demon seen that it was faster but standing his ground against it. emerarudo: that won't work a second time. he try to swat it like a fly but before he could it shift direction and is now spinning in a cosmic motion around the demon. As he was looking a little worried as he did not know where it could come from. As she controlled the direction of attack, waiting to see an opening, for her attack was just getting faster and faster. As she saw her opening she took it. it came from his back side. Not knowing where it came from and only catching just a glimpse before it hit and made contact. As clouds of dust shrouded the demon, not knowing if the attack made contact or not. As they all waited for the dust to clear and to there surprise, it was just blown a way by a wind barrier. As a close up shot of his back there is black smudge where Koten Zanshun had made contact was barely damage from the attack. emerarudo's thoughts: that just barely hit me, if I had not put my wind barrier up a second to late it would have gone right through me. emrarudo: well played, controlling the direction to move it at the right time before I swatted it like a fly. inoue: Sōten Kisshun ( she said to only to heal the injuries that are small as to not waste time ). emerarudo: what that a healing technique, well I won't let you finish your healing cause here I come. as her friends stand on the side line watching in shock and awe at inoue really holding her ground but none more surprised then uryu as had always tried to put her away from the battlefield in previous fights they have gone up against but still he couldn't help put a smile on his face after seeing her fight and still stand her ground against an opponent she is facing now. He was just glade to see her alive. As inoue stop her healing to continue the fight. inoue: Santen Kesshun ( as she said to raise a shield up but this time it was bigger and more controlled then before ). as the demons attack in front of the shield and then disappear to only to try an attack from behind. As before she was caught off guard again with the same technique from before. And sustained the same amount of damage as before. as she had finally stood up again from the attack and this time adding to the injuries she had already had. As the battle rage on, going blow after blow, trying to wear the other out but to no effort. Neither giving into the other. As inoue only doing fast healings to her self as to try not to take to much time on her injuries and staying more focus on the battle at hand. emerarudo: you put up a better fight then I had expected ( while he was damage from scratch marks from side to side ). inoue knew she was at her limit for fighting and decided on making one final move to try and end the fight. As inoue stood up to make her final move that might end the battle weather she would be the victor or not but she had to try. inoue: ( inoue taking in the deepest breath for her final attack ) Koten Zanshun ( as she scream her lungs to the point of almost pasting out from lack of oxygen from the scream she gave off ). Her voice echoed through out the valley they all stood in.<p>

at a distant from the battle at an abandon house where the rest stood waiting to see the outcome of the battle that roared over the valley and to them. As rukia stood up at the sound of a voice echoing from a distant. hinamori: are you okay rukia? rukia: I thought I just heard inoue voice from the battlefield. hanatarou: is she alright? rukia: I don't know I can't feel her spiritual pressure at all, its like there powers are being overwhelm by something that I can't even imagine on what it could be. renji: don't worry your self to death, ichigo is there remember? rukia: yea your right but I just have this feeling.

Back at the battlefield. As the golden light from her attack had such force, it went through the demons wind shield without hesitation. After the golden light disappeared from sight the other saw the impact that has been done to the demon. The impact of the strike has left a hole in his chest that was the size of a basketball and has ended the fight. emerarudo: im-im-impossable, how... did this... mere human... defeat me... with a... mere... light show. As he falls to the ground dead, every bit of life escaped his body, eyes gone from being a jade green to pale white. inoue as she stood there with a smile on her face at the victory she just won while passing out, falling to the ground. uryu being the first one over to her catching her before she had hit the ground. ichigo who has now gone back to shiki form of zangetsu. As the demons started to leave, one stay behind to tell them that they had won this battle but a war was coming down on them and there was nothing they could do about it.

As the others came back to the battlefield to see ichigo kneeling down to inoue. ichigo: I'm very proud of you inoue, ( as the girl laid unconscious after having such an intense battle ).  
>rukia: INOUE ( as she saw her friend on the ground not knowing if she was dead or alive ).<br>hanatarou: I'll begin the healing process as soon as possible ( as he was running over to her to examine the battle wounds she had sustained during her battle with emerarudo ). rukia: although crying her eyes out for her friend she saw that she was very much alive ) inoue, inoue, inoue, ( as she cried to see her friend like that ) as rukia turned her attention to ichigo who had a smile for his friend for he was stunned at the battle that took place. rukia running over to ichigo and slap him as hard as she could on his face for having a smile as his friend laid unconscious on the ground. rukia: how can you just stand there with a smile when she could have been kill, why didn't you step in to save her, she was your friend ( as she just yell at him in rage for standing there and did nothing to help his friend while she had to fight ), I've try to help her stay out of the fights and you just let her fight this one, why did you do nothing you bastard as she cried out in anger at him, he just didn't know how tell her what really happen ) soon after her little outburst at him, he started fly away in shame as he wanted to keep her from the fight to but she wanted to fight on her own free will and he knew Orihime would never forgive him if had intervene with her fight. rukia: yea, fly away and just leave Orihime here unconscious, as well as you might have during her fight. Just then something snap in him as he came back fast and slap rukia twice as hard then when she slap him. ichigo: you weren't here to watch Orihime fight, ( as he said outrage by her words that meant that he didn't care about her but she wasn't at the fight ) I saw what Orihime did ( as he had tears in his eyes from letting Orihime fight ) I saw what happen to her, you think I did nothing and watched her fight, I saw her fight and I was damn proud at what she did, we were all surprised at what she did, ( now with more tears coming from his eyes now as he remember what happen during Orihime's fight ), rukia eyes fallen from his, as she raised her head up to see his eyes as hers widen when she saw pain in his from watching Orihime fight. ichigo: ( now soften his voice as he reach out to help rukia up from falling from his slap ) I wanted to stop the fight but shed never forgive me if I had.  
>rukia reaching out for his hand as she was pulled up from being on the ground. rukia: i-i-i'm sorry ichigo, I didn't know ( as her eyes now crying less knowing that Orihime fought on her own free will ). As ichigo pulled her in for a hug to comfort her, as the others did nothing to stop it as she was in the wrong for thinking as she did.<p>

After the battle took place in the valley of karakura town, they were all back at urahara shop.  
>uryu explained on what had happen in the valley. urahara: I see ( has he had a little sad look upon seeing Orihime in the condition she was in ) Yoruichi: I see ( as ichigo was explaining things about the demon that had finally shown them selves ) ichigo still holding rukia as she was still in shock from seeing her friend like that. Yoruichi: is that all? ichigo: no one of them spoke to me, as he said that we may have won that battle but there was a war coming and there was nothing that we could do to stop it. Yoruichi: I see, I'm still surprise about the battle Orihime was in. ichigo: how is her condition? yoruichi: she's a little bang up but for the most part she's has no signs of any serious wounds. ichigo: do hear that rukia, she gonna be fine. As rukia heard these words she felt better then before. renji: so what do we do next? urahara: gather as much information as we can, ( as he turns towards matsumoto ) I'm sorry but could you go back to soul society and dig up as much information you can. matsumoto: as she still thought about her friend ) yes, kisuke. urahara: thanks. raian: so were do we start looking for info?<br>yoruichi: that will be tough cause most of the information about the demons from the demon world is gone. hanatarou: Mr. hrahara-san, I'm finished with Orihime's bandages. urahara: thank you hanatarou, you can go see her if you two want. ichigo: thanks urahara-san. As ichigo and rukia went to see Orihime to see she was awake. ichigo: Orihime how are you feeling. As rukia went running over to. rukia: don't ever scare me like that again. Orihime: I'm sorry I put you all at worry. rukia: (as she was backing up to see her face) its okay Orihime, I heard what you did and was really amazed at what I heard, I even slap ichigo for letting you fight. Orihime: but it was my fight, I wanted to fight, I fought on my own and live to tell the tale. ichigo: get some rest inoue, I am still proud at what you did out there. Orihime: thanks kurosaki-san, I didn't mean to make you worry. ichigo: that's okay, just some sleep, uyru will be just outside if you need him. Orihime: okay. rukia: I'm just glad that you're alive. ichigo: I think its time I went soul society, and bring raian with me as well, to show him that he's not alone. rukia: right.

In soul society, at the captains meeting where rangiku had just reported in the situation.  
>matsumoto: and that all captain-commander. As she just finished, ichigo was brought in. captain-commander: ahh, I see that you really have regained your shinagami powers back, how on earth did you do it? ichigo: please I think that is another matter to discuss another time, as we have more things to worry about (as ichigo said with serious to). At the sight of not only did ichigo regain his power back but to talk to the captain-commander like that, was almost a death sentence. Captain-commander: ah yes, you are correct, I've heard that a friend of yours has fought with one the new enemies. ichigo: yes, but has been beat up pretty good. Captain-commander: I see, if you don't mind we would like to ask her some question when she is well enough to speak. rukia: captain-commander she has been through hell and back please I beg you to leave her. As captain-commander was about silence her, ichigo intervene. ichigo: I know you want Orihime to get better but she's the only one who has fought against and can help see what there like. Captain-commander: agreed, I'm sorry for your friend having to endure that fight as much you all have. rukia: forgive my outburst captain-commander. captain-commander: no need to apologize, I understand that that you care for your comrade, but with what's been going on this is still a matter of emergency, ( as he saw raian ) ichigo you neglected to introduce me to your friend. ichigo: ah, yes, this is raian, he has been a shinagami longer then I have. Captain-commander: how interesting. raian: nice to meet you. captain-commander: I am captain-commander of the 13 protection squads, I'm Yamamoto Genryuusai, I'd like for you to stay around as I'd like to get to know you more, if that's ok with you? raian: uhh, sure, I came here because ichigo said I needed to get to know more shinagamis like my self. ichigo: yes I thought that he needed to know that he was not alone (as he spoke softly so only captain-commander can hear him) captain-commander: then it will be a pleasure for you to be welcome here. raian: it's a shame that we met under these circumstances. captain-commander: yes indeed, now if there nothing else to report the- cut off by ichigo. captain-commander: yes. ichigo: the reason I came is that I was wondering if there was any information on Shi no karitori? captain-commander: I have not heard that name in years, but none the less, I don't know if we have any information on him at all, but you are free to look with captain ukitake and captain Kyouraku in the grand station library. ichigo: thank you, we will need all the information we can. captain-commander: agreed, dismissed. captain-commander: raian I would like a word with if you don't mind? raian: no not at all. As captain-commander and raian walk to captain-commander's office. meanwhile the fellow captains walk over to ichigo amazed that he had his powers back, as walking by and greeted him as he was an old ally that help from time and time again. As both the captain that he was allowed to go with to the grand station library and find any thing that can help the situation and rukia tag along to help as she has not seen her captain in quiet sometime now.<p>

At the grand station library where ichigo and company look to find answers to what's going on.  
>ichigo: whoa (eyes wide when he step into the grand station library as this was his first time he had been in there) ukitake: that's right this is your first time being in this library isn't?<br>ichigo: yes and its huge, I don't think I've seen this many books in my life. Kyouraku: yea I still can't believe we keep this many, by the way rukia this your second time in here isn't? rukia: yes and still amazed by it. ukitake: well to be honest here I really don't know where to begin. ichigo: before urahara told us about the story about the demon world that existed 1500 years ago, if that helps. Kyouraku: 1500 years ago (whistles) that's along time ago, wouldn't you say nano-chan? Appearing from behind the bookshelf with a book in her hand. ise nanao: yes, Kyouraku, I have a book here that might help. Kyouraku: over listening in on the captains meetings again are we? nanao: yes, I'm sorry for over hearing the conversation. Kyouraku: no need, I'd figure you would be listening and hope that you might get a head start. nanao: thank you, sir. Kyouraku: you know I'll think I'll have a drink while we research on this (? as he had forgot the name) ichigo: Shi no karitori. Kyouraku: ahh yes, thank you. nanao: you wouldn't forget so much if you would stop drinking. ihcigo: (as inch closer so only rukia can hear him or so he thought), oi rukia has he always been like this? ukitake: yes, but he's been my best friend for years. ichigo: well it's good to have friends that long. ukitake: yes indeed, now if you liked we could start the research? ihcigo: yes.

Back in captain-commander's office. captain-commander: raian: I would like to ask you what were your parents names where, raian: rain and snow as they told me but I knew it was to keep in hiding from something back then, I didn't understand but as I am fully aware of what it was now, a hollow. captain-commander: rain and snow you say? Those names have not been said in 20 years now, I now see where you got shinagami powers from, you're just like ichigo, as got his from his parents to. raian: yah he told that his dad was captain or someone with captain level spirit pressure. captain-commander: yes he was indeed a captain, as well as your father was, so why have you avoided the soul society all these years? raian: well to honest I felt like I just wasn't ready to come here yet cause I would learn so much about my parents that I thought I was just to young to understand, but now after being here in soul society it feel nice. captain-commander: yes indeed it is nice here, I was wondering if you like to be hisagi's vice captain on squad 9 protection squad, I know that vice captain is a bit high for a starting position but I believe you will be fine, what do you say? raian: um, I would have to think about that if. captain-commander: of course not, why don't you go to see hisagi at the 9th squad barracks.  
>raian: ok, that would be cool, thanks, captain-commander. captain-commander: hmm, I see that hitsugaya is here, come in, what is it hitsaguya? hitsaguya: captain-commander I have heard that ichigo and his research group have found some things and are reporting soon of there finds. captain-commander: understood, hitsaguya could you show our new guest to the 9th squad barracks?<br>hitsaguya: yes sir, this way (when he looked at raian). raian: thanks. A few minute have pass since he was told of the finds in such short time. Sasakibe Choujirou: sir, ichigo and rukia are here to see you sir. captain-commander: bring them in. captain-commander: what have you found out so far? ichigo: well we found out that the demon world was destroyed in the midst of the war that happen there and they needed a new world to call there own, I first heard this when I spoke to Shi no karitori himself, and I was wondering what he meant when he said that they had found a new home to claim. captain-commander: you spoke directly to him? ichigo: yea, and I know two of his 5 demon generals, one being killed by inoue her self witch his name was emerarudo, he was the demon that controlled wind and kuro who I believe had the power of darkness, he hit ikkaku with a shadow ball like thing and entranced him into the darkness luckily it was only temporally. captain-commander: I see, so the other 3 must be Shinku-shoku the crimson fire as he is also well know for and Safaia the demon who controls water and the last is kohaku he is the earth power demon, and he stronger then of others except kuro who is second to none compared to his boss, all are deadly and skilled warriors. rukia: I see. Sasakibe Choujirou: sorry to bother you sir but I have a message for ichigo, (Sasakibe Choujirou and ichigo went to the corner of the office). Sasakibe Choujirou: it seems inoue is well enough to get out of bed. ichigo: that's a relief, can we get in contact with her from here? Sasakibe Choujirou we have a video call that should becoming soon. ichigo: thank you. Sasakibe Choujirou: your welcome, and may inoue make a full recovery as she is still a bit damage I hear. ichigo: okay, thank you. A beep could be heard coming from behind captain-commander as he turned around to open a video connection to Orihime position in the world of the living. Orihime: hello Mr. captain-commander how are you? captain-commander: I'm fine, thank you, might I say you are one spirited girl even after the battle you were in, I see you are feeling much better since your battle with one of the demons. orihime: yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you. captain-commander: I heard of your amazing battle you had, as in fact we all have, and some of women here look up to you. orihime: wow, that is so cool, hmm, oh hi ichigo, rukia. ichigo and rukia: hi orihime, ichigo: orihime we got call to so we can ask about your fight with the demon, orihime: ok. captain-commander: we need to know what it was like when you fought the wind demon. orihime: well it was like trying to fight the wind, so in a sense its was battling an element that has grown its own mind. captain-commander: I see, then it would most likely be the same with other 4 as well, I thank you orihime. orihime: no problem, I'll see later. A familiar voice from behind: I guest it's about time I join the fight. captain-commander: ishin kurosaki, it has been years since you where in here, ishin: yep, hey kido. ichigo: hey dad, nice to see you not being lazy for once. ishin: why is our son so cold to me masaki (along with fake tears), I mean what did I do to deserve that? ichigo: you know since I found out that you were a shinagami you still acted lazy, ishin: hiya, ichigo just dodge to the side without hesitation. ichigo: I doubt thi- cut off, bam in the back oh the head. ichigo: that friggen hurt you ass. ishin: always be on your guard son. Then ichigo returns his kick with a punch to his dads face giving him a bloody nose. captain-commander: enough of this foolishness (as ichigo and his father look), ishin I want you to go back with ichigo and his girlfriend and join the fight back in the world of the living. ishin: yes sir. ichigo: uh, did you say girlfriend, captain-commander, sir. captain-commander: yes you and rukia seem to be closer then ever since we dispatched her and renji to the world of the living, if you're not a couple then you ought to be. ichigo and rukia: yes sir. As they both know not question his command.

Now going to the 9th squad barracks where raian was drop off. raian: thanks again. hitsaguya: no sweat. As raian enter the barrack he saw all the lower level shinagami were working. raian: hey can you tell me where hisagi is? shinagami: sure he's up in the building his door is the only one with captain symbol on it. raian: cool, thanks. shinagami: no sweat. raian walk in and found the captains room. (knock knock) hisagi: come in. raian: are you hisagi? hisagi: yes, and you would be? raian: raian, captain-commander thought you could show me around before I make my decision. hisagi: (he said with slight smile) and what decision is that? raian: being the vice captain of squad 9. hisagi: oh he offered you the position I see, as I'm needing a vice captain, it would be my pleasure to show you around. raian: cool.

Now everyone was back at urahara's shop except raian as he was still being shown the 9th squad.  
>yoruichi: so found any thing interesting in soul society? ichigo: well we found out a little more on the demon story you told us. urahara: really, you say, so what have you found? rukia: the demon planet was destroyed and now there looking for a new home and came across our world. urahara: I thought as much. kuro: greeting shinagami. ichigo: what the hell do you want?<br>kuro: now is that any way to treat a guest? rukia: guest? More like an intruder. kuro: oh now my feelings are hurt. ichigo: I'll hurt more then your feels if don't tell us what the hell you are doing here? kuro: fine I'll tell, my master has offered you a chance to save your planet with a tournament. all: what? uryu: why a tournament? What happen to a war you and comrades were suppose to start? kuro: my master thought it would be entertaining, before claming your planet as our own and to us that is war. ichigo: tch, fine what are the rules? kuro: rules? silly boy there are know rules. And just like that he was gone in a shadow on the wall saying his last words. kuro: you have 5 days to train.

Back in the 9th squad barracks. raian: thanks for showing me around, I think I might just take that position, but after this battle is over. hisagi: it will be waiting for you when you get back. raian: thanks, well gotta go, see you when this over. hisagi: yea, see ya.

In urahara's shop. raian: hey guys I'm back (raian notice a dark presence on every ones face) hey what's going on? ichigo: we've been challenge to save the world in a tournament. raian: well that's good, isin't? rukia: there no rules. And behind raian appeared byakuya, and hitaguya. hitsaguys: we heard about the tournamemt. Startling raian. ichigo: yea, but how did you guys found out? hitsaguya: a little birdie told me. As hinamori pop out from behind. hinamori: hi guys. hitsaguya: she told me what you did to get the lower levels out of harms way before inoue fought that demon. ichigo: ohh, well it's good to see we have more help. byakuya: ichigo captain-commander put you in charge of picking who goes to the tournament, with your permission, I'd like to be in the tournament. ichigo: there's no doubt I'm picking you, after all we are gonna need to have strength on our side. hitsaguya: I would like to join the tournament as well, seeing how we never had a tournament like this in years in soul society, ichigo: you got it. renji gets up and walks out as if he thought ichigo wasn't going to pick him for a teammate. ichigo: where you going renji, I gonna need you on my team, after all you are almost on par with your captain. renji: thanks, but I'm still gonna go get some fresh air. ichigo: now there four left plus there boss, we still need a fourth, how bout it ikkaku? ikkaku: na, I'm not gonna get entranced in darkness again, so count me out. yumichika: same here it's just not beautiful to face something so ugly. ichigo: so were still down a member. ishin: how about letting you old man fight in the tournament with ya? ichigo: (smiles) sure thing dad. raian: hey can I watch you win the tournament? ichigo: sure anyone who wants to cheer us on your welcome to tag along. hinamori: I'll think I'll sit this one out, it's just I gotta lotta work to do still. ichigo: that's fine. As a familiar face walks into the. chad: may I join in to watch? ichigo: hey chad, of course you can. As a hell butter fly flies in landing on ichigo's shoulder as it connects to all of there minds with telepathy. The battle arena is taking place in soul society for the fate of the world. ichigo: right, oi byakuya where is the battle arena located in soul society? byakuya: it in the out skirts of the Seireitei. ichigo: right, can you open your senkai gate so we can get there faster? byakuya: no. rukia: (making a puppy dog face while sounding like a kid) please nee-san? byakuya: fine. ichigo: ok let go.

At the battle arena in soul society, everyone was piling in to see the worlds fate tournament and with battle contestant arriving and getting prepared for the fight for the world. That the tournament was announce just 5 days ago and the battle contestant training so they can beat there enemies.

In the preparation room for ichigo and his team. Everyone has left except for byakuya and ichigo. And rukia coming in wish them luck. rukia: hey nee-sama, ichigo. ichigo: oi rukia. rukia: are you guys excited about the tournament? ichigo: I'm pump, I actually wish Tatsuki could be here for this, hell I might even let her give me run for my money. rukia: well just wanted to wish you guys good luck. ichigo: thanks, but I think we got this hands down, what do you say byakuya. byakuya: I know I shouldn't go against my better nature agreeing but yes. As rukia went up to kiss her brother and ichigo on the checks. rukia: well still good luck. ichigo: thanks. rukia leaves the preparation room ichigo and byakuya were in. ichigo: you ready byakuya? byakuya: I've notice my sister is a bit more cheerful around you. ichigo: yea you think so. byakuya: I'll tell you this, break her heart I'll cut you up and make stir fry ichigo with Senbonzakura, got it? ichigo: I got it, don't worry if any thing she would kill me before you got the chance, I mean after all she maybe your adopted sister but she just like you in ways. but I'd never do that to her in a million years. byakuya: good just as long you understand. ichigo: hey byakuya, did you just make a threatning joke that would come true if something did happen? byakuya just glare, one of the glares rukia got from her brother. ichigo: forget I said anything. byakuya leaving the tent for ichigo to sit and ponder his strategy. rukia now entering back in the tent and ichigo with a serious look that said it all. rukia: thinking if you can win? ichigo: oh, no, just thinking about... (as his mind came to a blank, for he was thinking about if he can win this) uhh yea actually, I am. rukia: well I didn't want to this in front of byakuya so I came back to really wish you good luck. As she goes over to ichigo and sit with her legs wrapped around his waist and leaning in to kiss him right on the lips. As she pulls away she whispers in his ear. rukia: good luck. As she now really exiting the tent this time and ichigo was ready as he and his teammates enter the arena and ready to fight.

In the first match is Hitsugaya Toushirou VS. Shinku-shoku. Hitsugaya: a fire type demon, this will be over quick. Shinku-shoku: hey shorty why don't you cry to mommy, seeing how I don't fighting pipsqueak kids, (as he chuckled at this, toushirou already thinking of dicing him up and turning him into a demon popsicle). ichigo: (as he looks at renji) did he just call toushirou what I think he did? renji: oh yea, (with a ghost face expression), he's done for sure. As toushirou heard the short jokes he was ready to dice him and slice him. As the announcer took position off the stadium and said begin. As Shinku-shoku made the first move witch turn out to be his last as toushirou sent hyorinmaru's blast of ice at him and shattered him to pieces and just like that the first match was over. ichigo: aww I was hoping to see toushirou really fight. renji: well then call him those name that demon called him. ichigo: (as he slithers down thinking what would happen if he did) n-n-n-no that's okay (as had nervous look on his face) byakuya: the next match is starting ichigo. As ichigo pulled him self back after hearing the next match.

The next match will consist of Ishin Kurosaki VS. Safaia. As ichigo heard his dad name and seen who his dad was fight against was a girl, not only that but sexy demon girl his father would think. ishin: alright where's my oppon- cut off by the sexy demon girl he was about to face. As he went down to her and try to talk. ishin: hey wanna see my next match. ichigo in the background ducking hoping no one would see him as his father was embarrassing him by flirting with the demon girl. The demon girl just smiled at ishin. ishin: oh gotta run my opponent will be out soon. As got up on stage and started cheering back at the people. ishin: ( as he turns his attention to his opponent and star struck by his opponent witch so happen to be the demon girl he was flirting with ) ishin: so your a fighter to, eh, this ought to be fun. As her charms distracted him from the announcer saying begin. But being its ishin that wood have happen regardless. As the match began he got a straight upper cut to the chin witch knock him to the other side of the ring. ishin then gets and feels his chin. ishin: not bad but my sons is better. ishin's thought: ow ow ow, that hurt worst then ichigo's, damn it, well I might as well get serious. As he drew his sword out, he was ready as ever. In a split second he's behind his enemies. ishin: Rikujōkōrō (as he said quickly to trap her for a brief moment as he prepares another kido spell). ishin: Byakurai (as he said this one just as quick as the last he put on her). To his surprise she manages to escape with out a scratch. ishin: (whistles) damn, I'm surprised you got out of two of my kido spells unharmed. Safaia: well it was easy to escape with my water clones. ishin: water clones huh? Maybe I gotta step my game up if I wanna win this. safaia: well see about that (as she grins evilly) as they stood there waiting for the other to make a move to see if they can dodge or not. As minutes past and not a sound can be heard from the audience. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. ishin: hmm, did you just a pin drop? safaia: can it, let just finish this. ishin: ok, but you wanted to finish it. ishin: (as fast as he say) Sajo Sabaku. As a chain wrap around her, he started his sword. ishin: Getsuga Tenshō. as the arc energy came flying at her she manage to escape again this time make a move she creates three water clones that look identical, as each one tried to land a hit on ishin to finish the fight. Almost looking exactly the same except ishin notice as she created her clones the main one had a jar of water on her belt and she's the only one who had it. ishin: that impressive, but how do you think I can be fool. safaia: what! ishin: well your water clone look like you but you missed one detail. As he use shunpo behind her and had her water jar. ishin: your water jar, your the only one who had it. safaia: ha ha ha, your really think I'd be stupid like that, of course one clone will look different, it part of my perfect illusion technique. ishin shunpos and slashes at the he thought was the one hoping he was right, but was wrong and cost as he was punctured through with high jet pump of water at high pressure. safaia: that's my jet pump. ishin: that's pretty impressive. ichigo's thought: dad come on what are you doing out there your going to get killed if you don't do something. ishin's thoughts: there one kido that could work but it will take time, I'll have to say it under breath so she can't hear me. ishin then starts to use shunpo like crazy as if trying to make clones of himself. safaia was not satisfied with her opponent. safaia's thoughts: what the hells he doing, I know something like that can help him, I know, and it's just as fast as he is. safaia pulled her clones together back in to her body. Now creating a ring of water in the palm of her hands and as is got bigger and bigger, she then threw it in to the sky as she called out. safaia: poison rain. As ishin heard this he was only half done with the cantation spell but how long can he hold his breath. As safaia trying to kill him with this move and finally released it. safaia: lets just see how long you can last with this. As she started to make clones out of the rain that had fallen but poisonous as well. So ishin in a bad spot stuck between holding his breath as careful not to inhale the poison water and avoid poison water clones. ishin had finally got the rest of the cantation done and releasing his kido. ishin: (as he finally breaths in the poison) Senjū Kōten Taihō. Summoning several spears of light that are all fired towards safaia, all of a sudden, an explosion is roar over the stadium. Exceedingly devastating explosions have rippled across the stadium floor, leaving nothing but flying chunks of the stadium. As ishin was declared the winner he was taken to 4th squad healing room for poison treatment.

As the next round was halted due to some of the stadium was damage and had to been removed. The tournament went on without the arena floor.

The next match will consist of Abarai Renji VS. Kohaku.

Before the next match could begin. byakuya: ichigo, could go get raian, there something I'm going to teach you both. renji: what about my battle, don't you wanna see me win? byakuya: I assure you, we will be back in time to see you win. renji: ok, ( as he leaped to where the starting position were place down due to the destruction of the last fight. ichigo: oi, raian, byakuya wants to see both of us, he wants to teach us something that might get me and in the final fight together. raian: cool.

At a secret training hall in the Kuchiki manor. ichigo: whoa, byakuya I never knew you had a secret training hall below the manor. Technically, I don't this was just recently installed for temporally till there's another location is found. raian: this is so bad ass, so what this thing you wanted teach us? a figure appeared in the corner of the training hall, as it walk closer and closer it was beginning to come clear on who it was. It got close enough so ichigo and raian eyes widen to the sight of Shi no karitori. ichigo: byakuya, what's the meaning of this (  
>As ichigo grew aggregated to see byakuya with them enemy) byakuya: relax, he not here to fight, I made a deal that I would throw the next if he let both you fight him at once. ichigo: but byakuya he's the enemy, byakuya: I know, to tell the truth, that I hate to admit but I can't win against kuro, so I've decided to throw the next match if he aggread to take you both on at once. raian: but how do we know we can trust him? Shi no karitori: I am a man of honor, not like those guys out that your teammate fought, except kuro, he's like me. raian: fine, if it gets me it the fight I'm ready for ya. ichigo: I guess it can't be help (he said with a smirk) Shi no karitori: good I expect that new technique of yours is worth it. And just like that he was gone. byakuya: ok you two pay attention, cause I'll only say this once, got it? ichigo: yes. raian: I got it. Both had said with excitement. byakuya: good, this technique I'm going to show you is highly forbidden, but captain-commander made this exception just once, seeing how it could save our world, this technique is call the ban kai fusion, where you both go into ban kai while touching swords and saying bankai, now were going to use wooden bokken so you two don't accidentally screw it up, once fuzzed you will have one hour before splitting into two again, one the separation is done, the fusion can't be done again, you two got me so far, raian: totally. ichigo: yea. byakuya: ichigo, this is important, so you better get it. ichigo: got it.<p>

Back at the match between renji and kohaku. renji already in his ban kai giving everything he's got but still has one more trick up his sleeve seeing how his opponent is made of earth. As there battle rages on neither are giving, but with renji's opponent being made of earth it's really hard to put a scratch on him, renji's thoughts: damn, I don't know how much longer I can go on for and damn it would cha know it, ichigo still has not got back yet. As renji launch an attack downwards hoping to at least damaging it a little. To his surprise he had chipped a chunk off of his shoulder and continuing launching downwards to keep him busy before giving the final blow. renji's thoughts: I gotta end this now, if I don't I won't last, wait is that ichigo and raian, it is, finally I can show off to ichigo just how strong my baboon cannon has become. renji: well since your like earth so much I'll make you a part of it. kohaku: really go ahead and try, ha ha ha. renji using his shunpo to get way above him, as kohaku is looking up he see a bright red beam come straight at him but couldn't avoid getting hit either. kohaku's thought: who knew the little snot had hide his true power from me, I guest this is it, glad I don't have regrets. As the beam struck the ground and made the whole plains shake at the impact of the blast. renji: I did it (peace sign with his hands)

byakuya was up next and the next match was getting under way. As byakuya step on the starting position, before the announcer could say any thing byakuya had just forfeited the match. As ichigo was aggravated that byakuya said he can't win against kuro, but it would have been hard on rukia if she didn't have her brother anymore. kuro: why byakuya: I just simply can't win and what's the point of fighting a fight that you can't win, to me it's just pointless, wouldn't you say so as well. kuro: well said, I see that you and I are not to different from each other, maybe in another life we could have become allies. byakuya just smiles and walk a way. As he was passing. ichigo: you didn't fight him cause you knew you would lose, even the byakuya I know would have tried, no there something else, he seems a lot like you, maybe you saw part of yourself in him and couldn't bring yourself to fight him, but either way you still won. byakuya just smile at ichigo as he continued walking to sit next to his sister.

And the finale round begins ichigo vs. Shi no karitori, wait what there a third, who the third, a voice came from the shadow: I am. As the figure walk out of the shadows to reveal raian. raian: I'm partnering up ichigo on this fight. So be it, ICHIGO AND RAIAN VS, SHI NO KARITORI

As ichigo and raian entered the battle ready position to wait and hear begin. Shi no karitori: I hope that new technique will be good. ichigo: yea it will. raian: it's enough to kick your ass. Shi no karitori: ha, I hope so, cause I've been wait for a challenge. And just then the announcer says begin. As ichigo starts off by lunging from the right side and raian from the left. Shi no karitori was rushing is as well. As all three got inches from each other, they disappear into the sky. ichigo trying for a slash as Shi no karitori disappears and trys an attack from above but ichigo use shunpo to dodge the attack. raian: Inshō-tekina kaminari. As it approaches Shi no karitori he just dodges. All three disappeared now to go back to the stadium (or where the stadium would be) Shi no karitori: not bad, but that was just a test to see if you can keep up with my speed at 50%. rukia: that was 50% of his speed (as she was shock to hear) raian: woo, 50%, that was slow. Shi no karitori: what (he said with an annoyance) ichigo: yep this is our skiki form, we have another form as well, its called ban kai. raian: yep and if that's your speed at 50% then we might not even need our new technique. ichigo: hell yea. Shi no karitori: I see, then I might as well increase my power to 50% as well, seeing how I've only been using 10%. ichigo: 10% of your power. captain-commander's thoughts: yes, he always did have control over how much power he would use, let see how ichigo and his friend handle it when he uses full power. raian: bring it on. As raian lunge for an attack, as he got close enough for an attack and swung his sword to slash, but to his surprise his sword went right through him, as Shi no karitori's form vanished after the attack. ichigo: ABOVE YOU (as to warn his friend of the attack). raian just barely dodges as a part of his sleeve was cut. raian: damn, I thought I had him. ichigo: careful, he's faster now. raian: then will just have to be faster as well. As ichigo grin to his friends statement. ichigo: right then lets go. Once again they all rush close to each other again only this time staying on the ground. as raian attacks from the side and ichigo attacking from above have both miss and been caught off guard to a blast from the side hitting them into the ground. Shi no karitori: nice try but no use. ichigo springing out of the hole in the ground. ichigo: Getsuga Tensho. And from the other side. raian: Inshō-tekina kaminari. As both have fire from both directions first catching Getsuga Tensho and being hit by Inshō-tekina kaminari. As all three were now equally damage from there attacks. Shi no karitori: damn that stung a little. ichigo: damn, barely a scratch on him. As raian lands near ichigo. raian: hey ichigo, I have and idea. ichigo closes in to hear him so the enemy doesn't hear. raian: got it? ichigo: got it. As raian started to use shunpo and do circles around him as well as ichigo. ichigo: see if you can keep up. raian: wouldn't want to miss this. As both continue to go in a circle, one in one direction and the other in the other direction. Shi no karitori was getting dizzy from trying to keep up when a blast hits him from both directions from a Getsuga Tensho and Inshō-tekina kaminari. raian alright it worked. ichigo: that's a first. But little did they know he was power up both his speed and power to 80%.  
>After seeing he was standing from the attack. Shi no karitori: AAAAAAHHHHHHH. As he powered up blasting back ichigo and raian but both stood there ground. he was now at 80% of his power and rush to upper ichigo into the air and kick raian into the ground stomping on him, when hit with a brutal kick to the stomach, coughing out blood, ichigo tried to slash Shi no karitori to stop him, but failed, as Shi no karitori caught his blade and throwing him into a near by stone wall. As he was in the midst of laughing. raian: ban kai. a blast from under Shi no karitori foot and a faint shadow flying across to a few feet away, there stood raian in almost the same outfit as in ichigo's bankai form, except he has no sleeves. byakuya: I told him to wait for ichigo to be ready. raian; Ten no ue kara sutoraiki ga watashi no teki o Ketsugō kaminari. As a high level of black lightning with a red outline rushing towards Shi no karitori, he knew he could not dodge so he shot large amounts of power at the on coming attack and canceling both attacks out. As raian shot over towards Shi no karitori at lightning speed, almost no one could see his speed, only a few people saw him move. raian gave Shi no karitori every slash he can, only to miss every time. Shi no karitori's thought: damn he's faster I can barely keep up with his speed. And finally raian lands an attack on Shi no karitori shoulder and making more successful slashes at him until he was hit in the abdominal area and reverted back to shiki. ichigo is now finally back on his feet. raian: ban- cut by ichigo. ichigo wait let use it. raian: are you sure I mean we can go a little more before doing that. ichigo: no we can't, we can't keep going, at this rate will die. raian: ok, here goes nothing then. Both ichigo and raian stood close enough to touch swords. ichigo and raian: ban kai. As both are now glowing bright white until one form was take over. As the light was fading, there stood both ichigo and raian's fusion form. With black and orange hair and an out that is the same as ichigo's only with one sleeve instead of two. .raichgo: hey, let see how you deal with me now. Shi no karitori: what is this, is this that techniqe you learnd, how pathetic. In an instence raichgo appeared behind Shi no karitori. After a few seconds of realizing this, his shoulder splat out blood. No one saw raichgo's movement. Shi no karitori: damn you. raichgo: I'll end this. As Shi no karitori saw this he began to raise his powers to the max and destroy the new fusion warrior. Once at his max. raichgo: what this is his max, I better be careful. Everyone in the audience where order to leave at once to get to a safe area outside the stadium. Shi no karitori now being at his max stood face to face with raichgo. raichgo makes the first move and goes for a slash to the chest. Although still a little faster then Shi no karitori, Shi no karitori dodges it and return with an energy scyth slash. raichgo being caught off guard a little and receiving only small slash on the right shoulder. raichgo: where did that come from? Shi no karitori: that was my death scyth, I can form it once max in power. raichgo: I see, so it's not a real weapon, just energy. Shi no karitori: you catch on fast. raichgo: what dose that mean? Shi no karitori: it means you're smarter then I thought you were. raichgo being a little annoyed by his comment deicide to strike with his new move. raichgo: Kiba kaminari tsuki. As ichigo's Getsuga Tensho with a more electrical look to it and has speeds no one could escape from, not even Shi no karitori. As Shi no karitori saw the attack coming he used his own attack to avoid being hit. Shi no karitori scream at high pitch voice to make black and purple color waves come out to avoid being hit but to his surprise his attack only fought the on coming attack. As both attacks struggle to get to each other raichgo is prepared for another attack. raichgo only stood to see if his attack would hit or not. raichgo: I guess I'll have to use another one, Kiba kaminari tsuki. The attack was combine with the first one, as seeing how shi no karitori stop his first one. As both of raichgo attacks were combined, both were gradually making there way to shi no karitori and hit him with a force not to ever be used again after words. But to raichgo surprise shi no karitori was still standing from the attack but just barley. shi no karritori: that was incredibly strong, how do you have that much power. raichgo: apparently it wasn't strong enough, other wise you would not be standing here right now. shi no karitori: yea your right, now here come an attack that not even you can block, Subete no shi. raichgo: well just see about that, Kiba kaminari tsuki. As both attacks impacted with each other and cause an explosion biggen enough to destroy Seireitei in one fowl swoop. Dust covered the entire area, letting nothing to be seen. As the dusts clears one figure standing and the other kneeling down from the attack. More of the dust has cleared and now both figures can be seen. shi no karitori: couldn't stand up to that now could ya. raichgo was now badly damage from the blast. raichgo: damn it, now I can barely stand from that, this is bad. As they stood up to think of a way to destroy him once and for all, but all of a sudden the worst happens, they revert back to shikai form from earlier. ichigo and raian: WHAT!. raian: I thought it was suppose to last an hour. ichigo: I thought so to, maybe it has been an hour or maybe that attack we used combined in bankai fusion was more then it could handle. shi no karitori: well I guess the fusion wore off, just in time for me to kill you both. raian: don't count us out yet. ichigo: were not gonna give up just like that. ichigo and raian: ban kai: as ichigo went from zangetsu to tansa zangetsu. raian being in his second banaki, in his first banaki his sword was white with red in his handle like ichigos and with a similar outfit, in his 2ed bankai his sword was black with white mixed in the handle, with the same outfit but white and now has white fingerless gloves. raian: this is my second bankai form, unlike my first one, me second is mainly for attacking purpose only, so be prepared. ichigo: this might not be enough, so lets bring out the masks as well. raian: right. As both put there hands over there face and pull down, there hollow mask appear. ichigo lets go. Both go at unmatched shunpo abilities compared to any other shinagami. ichigo: getsuga tensho. raian: Ten no ue kara sutoraiki ga watashi no teki o Kaminari okotta. As a flash of high level power of white lightning with red outline combine with getsuga tensho flies towards shi no karitori landing a direct hit. raian: alright it hit. ichigo: yea but did it do any damage. raian: good point. As the smoke from there attack cleared to show a shi no karitori unmoved and unharmed. shi no karitori: is that all. He dash over to them and with one quick move has slash them both leaving a slash across both of there chest. He dashes for another attack but to there best of there abilities tried to avoid another direct hit but it was no ust as they were flung into the stadium stands. Both ichigo and raian were now struggling to stand on there feet. As second pass raian was hit with slash from shi no karitori's scyth, as it slash down through raian almost to his waist. raian let out a scream so loud it could heard over to Seireitei. ichigo uses shunpo to try and attack to save his friend from being killed but to his surprise he was smash into the ground and stomped on so shi no karitori could hear him scream in agony. raian attacked in a quick second almost undetected as he manage to slash shi no karitori again in his right shoulder but with a price of pain was to be paid after receiving a fatal attack from shi no karitori's scyth. Fallen to the ground in agony from his attack to try and stop shi no karitori from stomping on ichigo. shi no karitori: I see that attack has not affected your ability to fight, since you wish death so bad then I shall grant your wish. raian manage to get back on his feet in time to block the in coming attack, as shi no karitori slash down with energy scyth only to be block but just a few inches from his scyth went into raian's shoulder. ichigo getting back on his feet as he has dealt with worst but still painful, he lunge at shi no karitori slash his waist to get his attention. shi no karitori turns to slash at ichigo but ichigo dodges in time as raian slashes shi no karitori's other shoulder completely off, ichigo was surprise to see raian had enough energy to completely cut off his left arm. shi no karitori: damn you (as he vanish only to appear back on the battlefield), fine I will end this with one final attack. ichigo: what? raian: NO! shi no karotori: SUBETE NO SEKAI NO SHI! raian: damn it, we've lost. ichigo: no, we have to try and stop it. As raian was still damaged from the slash to his right side, his life began to fade. ichigo: raian, raian, damn it he losing consciousness. ichigo's thought: damn, how can we stop this from happening. As raian laid there almost lifeless he saw his parents for the first time since there death. As his dad was standing with all white clothing and white hair next to his mom with all black clothing and black hair. snow: don't give up son. rain: we know your hurt and we know what's going to happen if you don't stop it. snow: we know of a way to stop him from destroying your world. rain but at the cost of your own life is the price to pay. snow: this is not an attack but it's easy to do. rain: it is called the Arufa oyobi omega bōei. snow: with the alpha speed you can teleport to avoid any attacks that come your way. rain: with omega defense bubble you can lock yourself in to contain the attack but it only works with the bubble sounding the user, as it was created to defend against attacks not contain them. snow: but it's strong enough to contain the attack in and destroy you and your enamie. raian: so how do I activate it? snow: you have to release both of your bankais at once. rain then you can use it. raian: but how can I release both bankais at once? snow: sorry son but we don't have the answer to that, seeing how you are the only one to have two bankai forms. rain: we know you will figure it out. As they faded away with those words being there final word to him. raian has gotten back his strength to fight yet again. raian: ichigo, I know how to stop all of this. ichigo: how? raian: with the Arufa oyobi omega bōei. ichigo: what is that? raian: I'm sorry, I have no time to explain. As he took his sword and looked at it for a few seconds to figure out how to release both bankais at once. raian's thoughts: well, it's worth a shot. raian: ban kai. As ichigo look back at his friend who was now glowing white from releasing his bankai again while in bankai. As the light faded there raian stood with black vested kimono and white pants and one black glove and one white glove. His sword was a black blade with a pure white handle. raian: alright shi no karotori, lets end this. shi no karitori: be my guest. As ichigo look in shock from what he had just witness and seeing raian's wound has stop bleeding. raian: ichigo, tell everyone I said bye, I'm glad I got know more shinagami like my self, and tell captain-commander that I won't be able to take his offer as vice captain. And just like that he was gone. His speed was so fast you really couldn't see him when he moved. As raian move to get closer to shi no karitori to end the battle and save the world. shi no karitori: what, how are you able to move like that in your condition? raian had said nothing for he was determined to end this battle. shi no karitori shot out energy blast to stop him from getting closer but was effortless as the alpha speed was to fast. raian got right next to shi no karitori. raian: lets finish this. shi no karitori and raian were being covered in a golden glowing ball to contain him and shi no karitori. As the ball was half way up. raian: sayonara ichigo. shi no karitori: nooooooooooo! And just like that they were cover in a golden sphere. After what seemed like forever had just past when only a few minutes have passed. The golden sphere has disappeared with nothing left in its place. After captain-commander had decided that it was over, repairs were already on the way. As ichigo walk over to the spot where raian and shi no karitori stood, kuro, who was still alive and just stood close enough to watch at a safe distance. Just teleports over to ichigo. ichigo: so what are you gonna do now? kuro: I haven't really thought that far ahead yet. ichigo: you could stay here in soul society and help with the repairs. kuro: I have done horrible things in my life, I don't know if they would accept my help with the repairs, after all I did try and help with the taking over your world. ichigo: that is true, but maybe captain-commander can have a conversation with you and see your side of thing, what do you say, captain-commander? As the head captain came out of the shadows. captain-commander: yes, I can see pain in your eyes, the same as byakuya's when he lost his wife years back. kuro: what about what I was going to do? captain-commander: yes that would be hard to gain trust with that over your head. kuro: I think I will go look for another planet, uninhabited for my people. captain-commander: I see, is that why you started to look for a place with shi no karitori? kuro: he's the one who destroyed my home world and started a war between the living world and spirit world. captain-commander: I see, I never knew he would have ended up on your planet. ichigo: what do you mean? captain-commander: well he was from here but we banished him to the far outskirts of our universe. kuro: I see, so he was originally from here. captain-commander: that is correct, but if you still insist on helping your people, I may know of a place for you and your people. kuro: thank you, I will be grateful. captain-commander: ichigo I would like for you to help with the repairs of soul society, you will be given a place in the Kuchiki manor till the repairs are done, you will be allowed to visit your home when ever you want. ichigo: thanks. captain-commander: what of your friend raian? ichigo: he didn't make it, he sacrificed him self to save everyone. captain-commander: I see, then lets not let his sacrifice go in vein. As kuro and the head captain walk to his office to discuss the home world for kuro and his people, a small voice came from a distant. rukia: ichigo, ichigo. ichigo turns to see who it is, and as he turn around bam, rukia jumps on ichigo landing on his back with rukia on top hugging him to death with tears of joy. ichigo: ow ow ow, rukia, my injuries. rukia: oh I'm sorry, I'm just glad that you're alive, and I don't have to kill you for dieing on me. ichigo: I would never die on you. As the rest of the fellow shinagami and his father arrived to see he was very much alive just in a lot of pain. rukia: where's raian. ichigo just looks up at everyone with a slight smile that started to fade but tried to keep it. ichigo: he saved everyone, but he sacrificed him self to do it. renji: oh, well then I'm sure he wouldn't want us feel sad about it, instead we should celebrate to his victory he brought us, I mean we can't be sad about his death, that would mean his death was for nothing, so lets congratulate him. ichigo: yea, you're right.<p>

6 months went by and repairs are still being made, kuro and his people were sent to there new home on a distant planet in an another universe, ichigo and rukia have been really excited by the fact that rukia is 4 months away from having a daughter, they have already decided on a name, Sora, of course byakuya wasn't to fond as byakuya tried to kill ichigo with zenbansakura, after a few days of calming down he started to like the idea of being an uncle. When renji was told about the rukia's baby with ichigo he was just totally supportive of it even though deep down was cursing ichigo like crazy and it took him just a month to come to grips that rukia was going to be with ichigo no matter what. Everyone back in soul society through rukia and ichigo a baby shower that took place in the world of the living. ishin, ichigo's father was just a little to happy about his son being a father, when he eavesdrop on rukia and ichigo's conversation when she first told ichigo, he gave his son a becoming a father party, but annoyed as ichigo was he didn't let it get the better of him as he to enjoy it with some of his friend from soul society showed up, even byakuya showed up. When the repair where finish in soul society everyone where able to go back to there normal duties as shinagami. The repairs where finish and then baby sora was born just one month later, the daughter of ichigo and rukia.

Epilogue  
>15 years later. ichigo: make a wish and blow out your candles. sora's thought: I wish for something exciting to happen. As sora blew out her candles. Everyone: happy birthday. ichigo invited almost everyone from soul society, and inoue, chad, uyru, and uyru's father was invited as well, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, jinta, and ururu were invited as well. As the party for 15 year old sora continued, ichigo was talking to uyru. ichigo: wow, it's still so hard to believe that you and inoue got, I figured you were a loner by choice on that subject. uyru: yea, I thought so as well but here we are, and we just found out that inoue is 3 months pregnant now. renji: wow, congradts man. uyru: thanks. ukitake: hey. ichigo: hey, how are you enjoying yourself? ukitake: good, but I'm still surprised to see head captain here. ichigo: yea, he thought we were just informing him on her birthday but he couldn't refuse when we invited him to come, rukia got to promise not to scare sora on her birthday. ukitake: wow, really? rukia: yep. yuzu and karin work on the cake together and everyone has enjoyed it. but soon after sora made her wish, she had regretted, for what was in store for her, her destiny was about to unfold. <p>


End file.
